Still There
by rhettrocksmyworld
Summary: After Rhett leaves, Scarlett wakes up in a dream world, but which world really is the dream?


"**Still There"**

**A/N: A new story. Sorry I'm not updating my other ones, I will soon, I promise. Really. I didn't just write this one, I've had it written for a long time, I just never took the time to type it and post it. Read and review when you're done, and I'm sorry it's a rather short chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters. I don't really own the plantations. I pretty much only "own" the plot. Yippee. **

**_Still There, chapter 1: Realm of Dreams_**

"Rhett, come back," Scarlett sobbed brokenly, over and over again. "I love you, Rhett!" "Please!"

Scarlett lifted her tired body up off the bottom step, with clustered thoughts running through her brain. She was suddenly lost, didn't know where she was in her own house, and the world began to spin and darken.

"Am I fainting?" She heard herself ask the empty house, before she fell to the floor with a crash.

"Oh, God's nightgown, my head!" Scarlett awoke with a start, to find herself face down on her bedroom floor at Tara.

"How did I, why am I, where am…" she trailed off, looking around her familiar bedroom. Her vanity table—still there. Her feather pillows and blankets—still there. She rushed to her closet and yanked open the doors—all of her clothes from so many years ago—still there.

She wanted to laugh. Even if this weren't a dream, she would never fit into any of her old dresses, there was a difference, though not a great one, in her waist size after carrying and bearing three children. Trying to lace herself into a size 18 ½ inch dress was laughable. But this had to be a dream, soon she would wake up to Rhett telling—Rhett!

Rhett was gone, left her, hated her. What would she do without Rhett? He had always been there for her, even when she hadn't realized it, and hadn't wanted him. This all must be a dream. She couldn't possibly be back at Tara, and especially not the pre-war Tara. She must have fainted. That's it—she was hallucinating.

Several seconds later Scarlett heard heavy footsteps approaching her room. Rhett! It had to be, Rhett was coming to wake her up, get her out of this dream world. Scarlett's mouth dropped open in shock as the door opened to reveal none other than Mammy.

"Mammy?" Scarlett heard herself ask.

"Yes, what's the matter with mah lamb? Yous look likes you seen a ghost. Whuts a matter, chile? You can tell ole Mammy."

"Mammy?" Scarlett asked again.

What was the matter with her? She sounded like a stuttering fool. She would have to get a grip on herself. She would wake up, she'd had dreams like this before.

She wouldn't admit that this one somehow seemed more real, the colors more vivid—she knew what she'd do—a pinch! She would have to pinch herself. That would wake her up. She timidly pinched the pale skin on her forearm and promptly screamed in shock. Her arm now was red and bore the half-moon shape of her fingernails.

"Miz Scarlett, whut you hurtin' yoself for?"

"Well Mammy I didn't think it would hurt!"

Mammy stared at Scarlett for a few seconds before asking her question. "Lamb, did you have a nightmare? Is that whut's botherin' you?"

"Um, yes, Mammy, that must be it, I've had a nightmare. It wasn't a big deal. Really."

Mammy gave her a quizzical stare before changing the subject.

"Whut you gwine ter wear to the Barbeque, Miz Scarlett?"

"Barbeque? The barbeque? That can't possibly be…oh, right. Mammy, I believe I need a moment by myself. If you'll excuse me for a minute…" Mammy once again gave Scarlett a strange stare before retreating back towards the hall, muttering all the way there.

Scarlett began hesitantly to walk towards her mirror. She was afraid of what she would see. Pushing her timidness aside, she approached the mirror with her eyes closed. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes. What she saw before her shocked her.

Yes, she was 16 again. She had never before realized how much she had changed, until right now when she was seeing herself young again. She hadn't looked bad, just tired. She knew why. She had lived through the war, worked like a slave, had married thrice and borne three children, burying two husbands and a daughter. Her life had definitely not followed the fairy tale southern ideal. She hadn't married Ashley Wilkes and become the mistress of Twelve Oakes, nor borne his children. She couldn't believe she had once worshipped Ashley so…Ashley!

She would be seeing him at the Barbeque later today! Would he remember? Oh! She would be seeing Rhett! And Melly! Maybe this _wasn't_ a dream, maybe this was reality. She had only dreamt the other worldthe dream was meant as a warning! She would be different this time. Kinder, more loving, a better wife, better mother…but how could she possibly stand to go to the Barbeque today, knowing in her dream so many of them had died? They were so excited about the war—if they weren't such fools! If only.

**You know you wanna…….you know you wanna review! Do it! Press that little bluish-purplish-bruise-ish colored button that says "Submit Review" or something like that on it and leave me a really nice, long review! Thanks guys. You rock. (Insert smiley face here)**


End file.
